


Gone

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Cemetery, Complete, Crimson Peak Spoilers, F/M, Implied Het, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Memories, Non-Canonical Relationship, One Shot, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Post-Crimson Peak, Sad, Secret Relationship, Slash, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: I stood talking to stone.





	

Clay so red,

snow so cold,

here I stand,

all alone.

And I remember,

that smile,

so bright,

in the ballroom,

at night.

A beauty,

none surpassed,

you held me,

my heart,

my soul.

Where now,

can I go,

with all the secrets,

I hold ?

To Edith,

already in shatters ?

No.

Irony or coincidence then ?

That a knife,

sharp as could be,

took you from me.

The sky is so far,

oh Thomas,

how I hate this.

Edith loved you,

but did she see ?

You half-asleep,

pouring over plans,

so late ?

Ever in haste,

not to miss a date ?

So here I stand,

talking to stone,

and the secrets I hold ?

Buried deep in the earth.

How I loath this frozen waste,

this awful peak,

now you are gone from me.


End file.
